The Beginning
by kenkao.inukags
Summary: Kenshin's journey from the fight with Hiko on the mountain top, to the battle of Tobafushimi.


'' No.''

Kenshin stared back as his master, unable to reply to his short answer.

'' But shishou! They need our help! I can see the people suffering with my own eyes, can't you?!''

'' What is your point?'' Hiko responded.

'' We need to help them.''

'' _We_ need to stay here, all you need to worry about is completeing your training.''

'' But Shishou, isn't the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu the sword weilded in the name of the weak? We're merely sitting here on this mountain while innocent people are dying!''

Hiko turned around quickly and fixed Kenshin with a hard glare. '' And what will happen if you go? You will become nothing more than a murder, used to fufill the wishes of one faction or another, you are naive to think otherwise.''

'' I don't care about any of that, I just can't sit here any longer and watch as people unable to help themselves are suffering!'' Kenshin fixed Hiko with a hard glare of his own. Hiko sighed. He turned around again and began to walk away. '' Do what you wish, baka deshi.''

Kenshin smiled slightly and bowed. '' Arigato, shishou.'' he said quietly and turned to walk down the mountain, into the bloody violence of the bakumatsu.

' I have fed my pupil to the wolves...'

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Takasugi Shinsaku laughed as he watched the men in the fields below. '' This is the kiheitai, this is the strength of the new era, the strength that will bring the Bakufu to it's knees.''

The man next to him nodded. '' Yes, after 300 of years of peace they should be better than the soft samurai, however, do you believe in their success?''

'' Of coarse, they fight for more than the samurai, they are strong, Katsura.''

Katsura's eyes widened. '' Even children?''

Takasugi nodded, '' Birth or history don't matter, as long as there is skill.'' He smiled broadly, '' Lets see what he can do.''

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kenshin strode toward the wooden post in one corner of the field. As he made his way there he could hear the snickering and banter of the older men.

'' Look, the kid even brought his own sword.''

'' Hey kid, I'll give you a Ryo if you can slice it in half.'' A man laughed, assuming, of coarse, he would be keeping his money. The men beside him laughed at their friends comment. Kenshin simply nodded. He took his stance and in a swing of his sword, the pole was in two peices, and the resulting crash of his sheath against the freed top section resulted in hundreds of splinters as it shattered.

'' Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu, Sou Ryu Sen.'' He said as he re-sheathed his sword. '' My ryo, please.'' He held his hand out expectantly. The older man put his jaw back in place and fished a Ryo out of his wallet robotically, still stunned at what the boy in front of him had been able to accomplish.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

'' Takasugi,'' Katsura said, eyes still wide, '' This boy must come to Kyoto.''

Kenshin was approached by the two on the field and asked to accompany them to Katsura's private room. Jealous muttering broke out amongst the crowd as Kenshin walked with the two men.

When they arrived they sat at a small table, Takasugi playing some music in the background. Tea was served and the two began their discussion.

'' So that was the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu.'' Katsura stated, '' I have heard of it, however I never thought it truely existed. ''

Kenshin nodded, not quite sure how he should begin this conversation. '' There are no more than two practitioners at one time, so it's not spread as far like the jigen.''

Katsura nodded. '' Watashi wa Katsura Kogoro, may I have your name please?''

Kenshin bowed, immediately embarrassed for forgetting such simple etiquette. '' Gomen, Katsura-san. Watashi wa Himura Kenshin.''

'' Heart of the sword... Interesting name.'' He mused.

'' My shishou gave it to me.''

Katsura nodded. '' Himura-san, I'd like to request you accompany me to Kyoto. While the Kiheitai will have it's uses, your particular skill is needed elsewhere. I tell you now, however, it will not be a pleasent job.''

Kenshin nodded. '' I understand.''

Katsura was silent for a moment, as if contemplating something. Then, he suddenly asked a question that nearly caught Kenshin off guard.

'' Have you ever killed a man with this Hiten Mitsurugi before, Himura?''

Kenshin shook his head. '' I have not.''

'' Would you be willing to?''

Kenshin paused, contemplating his answer. Finally he responded. '' If with my bloody hands I can help usher in a new era of peace, where people will no long have to suffer everyday, I will sully my blade.''

'' Good. We leave for Kyoto in the morning, make sure you get enough rest.''

As soon as Kenshin left, Katsura turned to Takasugi. '' You cannot keep him, Takasugi.''

Takasugi scoffed. '' If you need a Hitokiri so badly you could do it yourself. In Edo, you worked your way to the top of the Shinto Munen Ryuu's training hall, only one man could defeat you.''

Katsura shook his head. '' I am the leader of the Choushuu Isshin Shishi now.''

'' And no one will carry a leader covered in blood, so you will ruin that boys life to keep yourself clean. You know what this means right? Even if it brings you to the jaws of death, or shame to your family for generations to come, you can _never_ draw your sword again.'' Takasugi said, all buisness.

'' You think I havn't already thought of that? As of tonight, the swordsmen Katsura Kagoro is dead.''

The next morning came quickly for Kenshin. Almost as soon as he was up he was out the door with Katsura and on his way to Kyoto. He wasn't quite sure what to make of this Katsura person yet. From what he knew, he's the leader of the Choushuu Ishin Shishi, the strongest faction of the rebel forces in Kyoto. And during their conversation he noticed that he moved with the grace of an accomplished swordsmen. Although that didn't surpsise him, and in a way he had kind of expected it. He also picked up on the mans sense of conviction, it reminded him of his own. The way Katsura's eyes twinkled when Kenshin answered the question reguarding killing, he felt as if they were fighting for the same thing, which was what he was looking for in a commander.

The trip to Kyoto was relatively un eventful. The two shared light conversation, but nothing of significance was discussed, and they remained silent for the majority of the journey. It took only a few hours for the duo to arrive in the city of Kyoto.

It was a deceptive city.

To the ignorant traveler it was simply beautiful, complete with palaces and peaceful streets.

However, to anyone who lived in Kyoto, fought in Kyoto, or died in Kyoto, it was a cold and dark place, filled with the unbridled emotions of men killing each other for their own sense of justice.

Kenshin had been to Kyoto a few times with Hiko, he was no stranger to the city. However it was quite different than the last time he was here, he noticed the distinct lack of people in the streets, reguardless of the fact that the streets should be full at this hour. He scowled.

People were afraid, afraid of being killed in battles they should not be involved in, afraid of leaving the false sense of security their homes provided. He wanted to help these people, help them live a more comfortable life.

Katsura noticed the scowl on Kenshin's face. '' I take it you've been here before, Himura-san.''

'' Hai, Shishou and I came here a few times, however, there were usually more people out and about at this time of day, Katsura-san.''

'' It's the Shinsangumi. They're still out on patrols at this time, they're ruthless. It's no wonder people are afraid of them.'' He explained as they made their way toward an in, '' But you'll learn plenty more about them soon enough.''

'' The Kohagi inn.'' Kenshin read the sign alowed.

'' Hai, this is, for the time being, our main HQ in Kyoto, Himura-san. Why don't you come in and I'll introduce you to the soldiers currently stationed here.''

Kenshin nodded and followed the man inside. As soon as they entered, Kenshin noticed an older woman approaching them.

'' It's good to see you back, Katsura-san. You know the men worry when you leave by yourself.'' She said in a strong, yet soft voice.

'' It is good to see you as well, Okami-san.''

She looked at Kenshin and back to Katsura. '' Only one this time? And a child no less! Katsura-san, don't tell me he's here to fight...''

Katsura smiled slightly, '' His skill with the blade is unmatched by probably any person in this building, Okami-san, this is Himura Keshin''

Kenshin bowed and said his thanks for being allowed to stay in her inn.

'' Well, the men are having breakfast, the girls just finished preparing it. Why don't you and Himura-san go join them, I'm sure you're starving, and defeating the bakufu can wait until after you've eaten.'' She fussed, slowly driving the two towards the dining room.

There were about twenty men in the room when the two entered. There were two places in the middle of one of the rows available, and Katsura invited Kenshin to sit with him.

'' Katsura-san, why are there so few men here?'' Kenshin asked quietly, pausing in his meal.

'' There are 18 other places in Kyoto, inns, safe houses, temples, ect that also house our men, they hold amounts ranging from 5 to even 40. You'll be staying here more often than not, Himura, due to the job I want you to do. I'll give you more details after I speak to Katagai.''

Kenshin nodded and resumed eating. The idea of spreading the forces out made sense to him. If they were all in one place, they'd be easily found.

Katsura finished eating and turned to Kenshin. '' Get to know some of the soldiers, and feel free to make yourself more familiar with the area, just don't let the bakufu see your skill or your intentions, Himura.''

Kenshin nodded. '' Arigato, Katsura-san.''

As soon as Katsura left, the peaceful atmosphere of the dining room left. The men slowly got louder and louder now that they had no one to be quiet for.

It wasn't long before Kenshin became the center of many discussions. Before long, one man yelled to him from accross the room.

'' Hey, boy! What are you here for?'' He yelled.

Kenshin looked up at him and contemplated weather or not he should reply. '' To fight.'' He replied shortly. He stood up to leave, but was grabbed by the man next to him.

'' Come on kid, we're all friends, right. Come talk to us, have a drink!'' He laughed. Kenshin could tell he was lightly drunk, but he sat down none the less.

'' So kid whats you're name? I'm Takashiro Shinto.''

'' Himura Kenshin.''

'' Thats a strong name, especially for one so small as yourself. But you must have caught Katsura-sans eye somehow right?'' He laughed again.

Kenshin nodded. '' I was at the kiheitai when he came to talk to me.''

Shinto's eyes widened, '' So thats where Katsura-san went.... Why'd he only bring one person back I wonder..''

The rest of the conversation was unremarkable,and Kenshin managed to turn the attention away from him only a few minuets after they started talking.

Nearly a half hour later he left the dining hall. It didn't take him long to find Okami, she was in the servents quarters, giving her girls instructions.

'' Okami-san.'' Kenshin said as he knocked on the shouji, '' Do you have a room for me?''

Okami looked up and smiled. '' Of coarse we do dear. third floor, second room to the left, over looking the gardens. ''

Kenshin bowed. '' Arigato.'' and turned to go to his room.

It was a fairly ordinary room, the only thing that was odd was the book shelf in the corner. He set his few belongings down and walked to the window. As Okami had said, his room over looked the gardens. It was peaceful.

After checking to make sure his swords were secure in his obi, he left the room, opting to map out the back streets and ally ways of Kyoto. He ran into Katsura on his way out.

'' How are you, Himura? Everything going alright?''He asked.

'' Hai. I was just leaving to see the city.'' Kenshin answered.

Katsura threw him a envelope of money. '' See the seamstress while you're out, get yourself some better cloths.''

Kenshin thanked Katsura, then went on his way.

The seamstress wasn't hard to find. She was a kind old woman who was fairly talented in her trade. She took Kenshins measurments expertly and told him to come back that night to pick up his gi and hakama. Kenshin had decided upon a navy blue gi and white hakama. He thanked her and left quickly.

Kyoto was a big place. There were more people out than there had been that morning, reguardless of the fear permeating the air. He was making his way down the market street when he felt a group of reletively strong ki approaching. He turned around and quickly made his way into a local store, the rest of the people soon followed his lead, each standing on the edge of the large street. Kenshin heard people hissing out the name Shinsangumi.

He frowned. Katsura had warned him about this particular group of swordsmen. The bakufu's greatest ally in Kyoto. He surpressed his ki to that of an ordinary swordsmen and watched as the group passed by. It was just a few men, none of them really spectacular, but he dsliked them all the same.

Fortunately, none of them even looked his way. After they left he continued his scouting of the city. After traveling through many of the larger streets he was aware of the basic layout of the city and could find his way around easily enough. Now onto the hard part. The maze of ally ways on either side of any large street. This is what he needed to know. The ally ways would make any fights he would be in safer for the general public than if he fought on the main streets. He walked into the nearest ally and began to make his mental map of the passage ways.

It took him a great deal of time to just memorize the different trails of allies on the eastern side of town. He sighed, frustrated. He hadn't expected it to be this diffecult. He contemplated jumping onto the roof to get a better view, but decided against it. His goal was to do all this and _not_ draw any attention to himself in the process.

The sun was starting to set, and something told Kenshin he didn't want to be out after dark. He started heading back to the seamstress, taking, what he remembered, was the quickest path. Ten minuets later, he arrived, and sighed in relief, for a while he thought he had taken a wrong turn somewhere.

The old woman gazed at him as he walked in. '' Himura-san, you're new cloths are ready.'' She said as she pulled a package from under the counter. Kenshin accepted it and paid her the 7 Ryo he owed.

'' Come back when you grow out of those young man, I will gladly make you a new set.''

Kenshin inclined his head and said his thanks before returning to the inn. Kenshin went to his room and pulled out his new cloths. He nodded, sastified with the thick fabric and sturdy stiches. She really was a talented old woman.

A soft knock on his shouji brought Kenshin from his musings back to the world of the living. '' Yes?'' he called out. A femanin voice responded. '' Katsura-san and Katagai-san request your presence in Katsura-sans office when you are available, Himura-san.''

Kenshin called out a simple thank you and put his new gi and hakama on. He secured his swords in his obi and left for Katsura's office.

He knocked on the appropraite shouji and waited for the '' come in'' to open the rice paper door and enter.

'' Good evening Himura-san. why don't you take a seat.'' Katsura said, '' Your new cloths look quite nice, good colors''. Kenshin nodded and sat down, laying his sword on the floor next to him.

'' Himura, this is my assistant, Katagai. He will be in charge when I am not here.'' Katsura explained.

'' It is good to meet you Katagai-san.'' Kenshin replied.

Katsura sighed, and looked Kenshin in the eyes. '' I know you are young, and I know this job will be diffecult, but I also know you can do it. Himura Keshin, I want you to be the new Hitokiri for the chouschuu clan.''

Kenshin's eyes widened. ''_You wil become a murder, used to fufill the wishes of one faction or another, you are naive to think otherwise.''_ Hiko's words ran through is mind. '' A shadow assassin...'' he said quietly. He bit his lip and steeled his conviction.

'' Do you accept this position?'' Katsura asked, worry evident in his eyes.

'' To bring about an era of peace...'' Kenshin said quietly. '' I will do it, Katsura-san. When do I begin?''

Katsura let out a breath he wasn't aware he was holding. '' Tomorrow. Here is your first assignment.''

He handed Kenshin a black envelope, the Hitokiri Battosai was born.

**A/N: This is going to be, in a sense, the rewrite of another story I started writing on this subject, however, I was tired of ppl claiming I was plagerizing so I'm rewriting it and this time I don't want to hear anything about plagerism. This is a fanfic site and ppl will write similar works, if you want all of your ideas to remain yours don't publish it on here. If I get any crap about plagerism I will simply ignore whoever says it because I based this fic on my mind and my mind only, if there is something similar somewhere, I didn't see it nor read it and I apologize now if it bothers you. Don't read it if you don't like it but don't give me any shit for it. **

**Now, some quotes I used in this were derived from the Manga. I don't own Kenshin, nor do I own any charecters affiliated with Watsuki-sans work. The quotes I used came from the rememberance saga of the manga, which I you people should read because it's awesome. **

**Thank you! I look forward to reviews and any constructive critiques other writers may have. Ja ne!  
**


End file.
